Hercules
}} |EnSync2 = Tate Donovan |EnSync2n = |EnSync3 = Josh Keaton |EnSync3n = (Junger Hercules) |JaSync = Yasunori Matsumoto |JaSync2 = Masakazu Suzuki |JaSync2n = (Junger Hercules) |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel3 = Kingdom Hearts II |Spiel4 = Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |Spiel5 = Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep |Spiel6 = Kingdom Hearts coded |Spiel7 = Kingdom Hearts χ |Spiel8 = Kingdom Hearts III }} Hercules ist ein Bewohner der Welt Arena des Olymps und kommt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts coded vor. In Kingdom Hearts III tritt er als ein Team Mitglied für Sora in der Welt Olymp auf. Er ist der Sohn des Göttervaters Zeus vom Olymp, lebt aber als sterblicher unter den Menschen. Es gelang ihm einst Hades zu besiegen und zu einem wahren Helden zu werden, lebte allerdings weiterhin bei seinen Freunden anstatt auf dem Olymp bei den anderen Göttern zu sein. Er unterstützt Sora, Donald und Goofy bei ihren kämpfen gegen Hades und ihrem Ziel wahre Helden zu werden so wie er einer ist. Aussehen Hercules ist von seinem Erscheinen her sehr muskulös, mit breiten Schultern und einer relativ dünnen Taille. Um seine Stirn hat er ein rotbraunes Stirnband gebunden, das seine rotbraunen Haare zurückhält. Er hat himmelblaue Augen und einen edlen Gesichtszug. Er trägt eine, für das klassische Altertum typische, orange-braune kurze Tunika, die sehr eng an seinem Körper anliegt. Darüber trägt er eine enge orangefarbene Lederrüstung, die nach unten zu mit Lederplatten besetzt ist. Diese Rüstung bedeckt nur seinen Oberkörper, während seine Arme und Beine ungeschützt sind. Am jeweiligen Schulteransatz ist sein blauer Umhang befestigt. Um die Hüfte trägt er einen braunen Gürtel, der mit einem goldfarbenen Emblem, auf dem sich das Symbol des Zeus befindet, bestückt ist. Links an seinem Gürtel ist ein Schwert, mit einem braunen Griff und einem gelben Parierschutz, befestigt. Er trägt braune Sandalen, mit ebenfalls braunen Riemen, die bis zum Knie reichen. An seinen Handgelenken trägt er braune Armbänder. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep sieht er wesentlich jünger aus. Als Bekleidung trägt er eine weiße, kurze Tunika, die an der linken Schulter mit einer Spange befestigt ist. Der rechte Bereich seines Oberkörpers ist dabei unbedeckt. Um seine Hüfte trägt er noch ein umwickelten weißen Stoff, der als eine Art Gürtel fungiert. Seine Füße sind mit braunen Sandalen bekleidet, die die Zehen unbedeckt lassen, sowie Teile seiner hinteren Füße. Seine Fußgelenke sind mit einem schmalen Band seiner Sandalen umwickelt. Persönlichkeit Hercules ist hart und ausdauernd genug, um das intensive, stundenlange Training mit Phil zu überstehen. Er empfindet für Megara echte Liebe und ist bereit, sogar sein eigenes Leben für sie zu opfern. Als er von Hades beleidigt wird und eine Niederlage gegen die Hydra einstecken muss, beginnt er an sich zu zweifeln. Als er erkennt dass das Leben seiner Freunde in Gefahr ist, begreift er das er nicht wertlos ist und sagt zu sich:" Ein wahrer Held wird durch die Kraft seines Herzens gemessen." Er pflegt zu Sora, Donald und Goofy eine sehr enge Freundschaft, besonders zum ersteren. Das liegt wohl besonders daran das Hercules in Sora sich selbst sieht als er es als junger Man ebenfalls angestrebt hatte ein wahrer Held zu werden. Besonders da Sora in Hercules ein Musterbeispiel eines Helden sieht, genau wie dieser es einst bei Terra getan hatte. Er unterstützt alle drei bei ihrem bestreben wahre Helden zu werden, so verschwieg er es den Drei das Zerberus durch ihn schon ziemlich geschwächt war ehe sie auftauchten um ihnen den Triumph über diesen nicht zu verderben. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Vor Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Ventus: Es gelingt Hercules bei Philoctetes den Trainer aller Helden als Schüler aufgenommen zu werden. Als Ventus dessen Welt zum ersten mal besucht meldet sich der junge Hercules bei dem Turnier in der Arena des Olymps an, was er sogleich seinem Trainer, der gerade mit Ven spricht berichtet. Dabei gesellt sich auch Zack dazu der ebenfalls von Phil trainiert werden möchte. Bevor das Gespräch richtig weitergeführt werden kann, greifen die Unversierten sie an und Hercules bekämpft sie zusammen mit Ven und Zack und sie besiegen diese. Nach dem Kampf entscheidet Phil sich dafür, Hercules und Zack an einem Wettstreit teilnehmen zu lassen. Der Gewinner in diesem Wettstreit, würde am Ende sein Schüler werden. Etwas traurig das Phil das wirklich in betracht zieht und sein Training aussetzt, freundet er sich schließlich mit Ven an der ihm bereitwillig bei seinem Training mithilft. Nach der Trainingseinheit erzählt er Ven seine Beweggründe warum er ein wahrer Held werden möchte. Das das nämlich der einzige Weg für ihn wäre, zu seinem Göttervater Zeus der auf den Olymp lebt zurückzukehren. Als er von Ven hört das dieser Freunde sucht, erwidert Herc das er ja in diesem schon einen gefunden hätte. Kurz darauf wird er von Phil zusammen mit Zack ins Westlager des Turnier gesteckt, da im Ostlager schon jemand mitkämpft wo sie sich im Halbfinale schließlich gegenüberstehen. Während Zacks und Hercs Kampf im Halbfinale, werden sie von Unversierten angegriffen und Ventus beschließt, sich um diese zu kümmern, damit Zack und Hercules in Ruhe ihren Kampf austragen können. Um seinen Freund nicht im Stich zu lassen, zieht sich Hercules vom Kampf zurück, um Ventus zu helfen. Nur Sekunden später kam Zack hinterher. Zack der glaubt, dass er gewonnen habe, weil Hercules sich zuerst zurückgezogen hat und als Zack endlich beim Ort des Geschehens eintraf, waren die Gegner bereits erledigt. Später kommt auch Phil hinzu und erklärt ihnen, dass das wichtigste am Heldendasein das richtige und schnelle Handeln ist und da Zack erst nach Hercules reagiert hatte, erklärte er Hercules zum Gewinner, auch wenn er das Potential in Zack gesehen hatte. Zack akzeptiert seine Niederlage mit einem grinsen und stellt sich schließlich den anderen namentlich vor. Als Ventus schließlich wieder aufbrechen will um seine Reise fortzusetzen und ihn Herc darauf anspricht, verspricht Ven das er Hercules besuchen werde, sobald dieser ein richtiger Held geworden ist. Als Zack vorschlägt das Ven erst kommen soll wenn er und Herc wahre Helden wären, erwidert Ven nur lächelnd ob er gar nicht mehr wiederkommen soll. Woraufhin alle beteiligen zu lachen anfangen, während Ven und Zack sich kurz spaßeshalber zanken. Terra: Als die Unversierten wieder angreifen, versucht Hercules sie aufzuhalten gerät aber dabei in Schwierigkeiten. Zum rechten Zeitpunkt erscheint aber Terra, der gerade angekommen ist und kommt Hercules zu Hilfe. Nach dem Kampf ist Hercules selbst über seine Leistung ziemlich enttäuscht und beschließt härter zu trainieren. Er gratuliert seinem Retter aber für seinen Sieg und ist von dessen Stärke ziemlich beeindruckt. Dabei fragt er diesen ob er bei den Spielen mitmachen wolle, auf dessen Frage was das den für Spiele wären, klärt er Terra auf was es mit den Spielen auf sich hat. Da eröffnet er Terra das er die Spiele selber gerne gewinnen möchte um ein wahrer Held zu werden. Bevor das Gespräch weitergeführt werden kann, hört Herc wie sein Trainer Phil nach ihm ruft. Er ruft Terra nur noch schnell zu, das die Spiel im Kolosseum stattfinden und wo es sich befindet ehe er zu Phil läuft. Aqua: ''Zwischen Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts'' Es gelingt Hercules durch sein Training durch Phil, seiner Heldentaten und den Sieg über Hades zu einem wahren Helden und somit wieder zu ein Gott zu werden. Er verzichtet aber freiwillig darauf wieder auf dem Olymp zu leben und lebt mit Phil und seinen anderen Freunden weiterhin unten bei der Arena des Olymps. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Während Sora und seinen Freunden dabei waren die Vorrunden zu bestehen besuchte Hercules zu diesem Zeitpunkt seinen Vater Zeus. Kehrte allerdings rechtzeitig zurück, als Zerberus Sora, Donald und Goofy angreifen wollte. So hielt er den dreiköpfigen Hund zurück, während Phil zusammen mit den anderen aus der Arena fliehen konnten. Während er in der Zwischenzeit gegen Zerberus kämpfte schaffte er es den bewusstlosen Cloud über seine Schulter zu legen um ihn so besser beschützen zu können. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth By Sleep: A Fragmentary Passage'' Er hat hier zwar keinen Auftritt, wird aber von Yen Sid erwähnt. Ein wahrer Held der seine Kräfte verloren, sie aber wiedergefunden hat und den Sora, der auch seine Kräfte während der Ereignisse in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance verloren hat, einen Besuch abstatten soll. Denn er könnte die richtige Richtung für Sora weisen. Mit diesem Rat reist Sora mit seinen beiden Freunden Donald und Goofy zur Arena des Olymps. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Fähigkeiten :siehe Hauptartikel: Hercules (Endgegner) Als er noch als Baby auf den Olmyp gelebt hatte, verfügte Hercules über alle Fähigkeiten eines Gottes die ihm aber durch Hades Intrige als dieser ihm von Olymp fortschaffen ließ verloren gingen. Alle bis auf die Götterkraft, aber trotzt dieser ungeheuren Stärke stellte sich Herc im richtigen Kampf noch etwas ungeschickt an und geriet bei seinen Fausthieben bei denen er zuviel Schwung nahm, leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht. Erst als er Phil Schüler wurde, lernte er wie er seine Kraft richtig und zum passenden Zeitpunkt einsetzten konnte. Erweiterte Details *In der Griechischen Mythologie war er der Sohn von Zeus und der sterblichen Alkmene, im Disney-Universum ist sein Vater immer noch Zeus aber seine Mutter ist Hera. Weblinks